


Frosting Sweet and Cheddar Cheesey

by SleepySsnail



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Allura & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ballroom Dancing, Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, I Love You, Ice Cream, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Little Spoon Keith, Long-Distance Friendship, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Movie Night, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Dancing, Snacks & Snack Food, Soulmates, Supportive Allura (Voltron), hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySsnail/pseuds/SleepySsnail
Summary: Philia: The Greek word for strong affectionate love, typically towards close friends. Written for Gentron Week 2018Bed-Sharing/Sleepover | Forehead Kisses: Keith and LanceChildhood Friends | Clothes-Sharing: Hunk and LanceSoulmate AU | Hand-Holding: Pidge and AlluraMistaken for Couple | Dancing: Shiro and AlluraHanahaki Disease | Cuddling: Keith and HunkCafé/Coffee Shop AU | Food/Meal-Sharing: Hunk and ShiroLong-Distance Friendship | “I love you.”





	1. Cuddling Wasn't Part of the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody likes sharing a bed with someone who kicks in their sleep. Lance decides to switch beds in the middle of the night and Keith has almost no complaints.

“Shove over,” Lance demanded, dumping his pillow and blankets on the bed, “The other beds are taken.”

“What?” Keith asked sleepily as he squinted at Lance, the light on the side table poorly illuminating the motel room, “What do you mean?”

“Hunk needs the whole bed because he moves in his sleep,” Lance said while he arranged his things on the side table, “Pidge and Allura are sharing the other bed, and Shiro kicks in his sleep. You didn’t tell me he did that.”

“Forgot,” Keith mumbled as he sat up, his hair messed up and sticking in different directions.

The road trip had been something everyone had planned for a while and while Keith, Shiro, and Coran didn’t have any qualms about sleeping in the van while they drove, nobody else found it as comfortable. By the time everyone had found a cheap motel with two adjoining rooms with two beds in each, everyone was exhausted and unwilling to argue about how sleeping while they drove saved money. Coran, blessedly, had immediately passed out on the small couch in the room Hunk, Allura, and Pidge occupied, leaving the other three to make themselves at home in the other room.

Lance hadn’t thought there was a problem when he volunteered to share a bed with Shiro, he thought the taller man would stay on his half and keep to himself like when they had sleepovers and all passed out on the floor. What Lance wasn’t expecting was for Shiro to start tossing, turning, and kicking his bunkmate in his sleep.

“I can sleep on the floor,” Keith said as he scooted over, his hands hovering over one of the blankets as if he was ready to grab it, “I don’t mind.”

“Nope, nuh-uh, no, no, no, not gonna happen,” Lance tutted as he slid under the covers, “None of my friends are sleeping on the floor just because I needed to switch beds.”

“You’re sure?” Keith asked, “I–”

“What part of, ‘no’ didn’t you understand?” Lance asked as he settled down.

Sighing in comfort as he wasn’t kicked in the side, Lance flicked off the side table light and let his body relax. Next to him, he could hear Keith shifting around in an attempt to get comfortable. The fact that Keith had even listened to Lance and stayed put made him feel like their friendship was finally getting somewhere. It had taken a while for Lance to get over the slight jealousy he held towards Keith, but it had been worth it to find out how much fun the mullet could be. They both liked sci-fi movies and TV shows, the both liked meat lovers pizza, and they both had a thing for rollercoasters and getting an adrenaline rush.

Lance hated to admit it, but at times he still felt like things were awkward between them because of the rivalry he had declared between himself and Keith in freshman year. It had been serious at first and then it turned into a joke the closer they got as friends, but Lance had started to feel bad about it.

“I cuddle in my sleep,” Keith said, his voice loud in contrast to the silence in the room, “Just so you know.”

Smirking, Lance breathed a laugh and teased, “The great Keith Kogane is a cuddle bunny? That’s cute man.”

“Shut up,” Keith mumbled as he turned on his side, “I’m giving you fair warning.”

Nodding in the darkness, Lance said, “I know. I don’t mind, just don’t drool on me or anything.”

“No promises,” Keith snorted, his voice carrying a hint of laughter, “Sorry in advance.”

* * *

There had been no need for Keith to apologize. Lance loved hugs from his friends and especially liked cuddling, but Keith had never been open to hugs from anyone except Hunk. To wake up with Keith’s arm thrown over his chest and his face pressed against Lance’s shoulder was like a dream come true.

Trying not to wake Keith with his movements, Lance turned on his side slightly so he could look at his friend. When Lance did get hugs from Keith, they were soft and gentle, like the other was afraid of being rejected and he was never the first one to pull away. Sleeping Keith didn’t seem to have any problem latching onto Lance and grabbing at the other’s blue pajama shirt to secure his place next to his companion.

Now all Lance wanted was a picture so he could have some proof that this actually happened.

Carefully extracting his arm from Keith’s hold, Lance fumbled for his phone before opening the camera and taking a messy selfie. Lance had forgone his skincare routine, leaving his face fully exposed and freckly instead of moisturized like he preferred. Keith looked just as unkempt with his dark hair mussed up and splayed out on the pillow and Lance’s shoulder while his mouth was open partway, allowing for soft snores to escape him.

It wasn’t a picture Lance would ever post on any of his social media, but he sure had no problem in making it his wallpaper for the time being.

As if knowing Lance had done something, Keith shifted and made a small sound of confusion before lifting his head. Groaning softly Keith let his head fall against the pillow before he curled into Lance again, not seeming to care that he was being obviously clingy.

“Hey man,” Lance said softly as he shook Keith’s shoulder, ‘You should get up. Brush the mullet, brush your damn teeth.”

“Make me,” Keith muttered, “Not a word about this to anyone.”

“I don’t think they’ll care,” Lance smiled, “So you like my hugs?”

“I like it when you shut up,” Keith said in a muffled voice.

“You wound me,” Lance smirked before he pressed a quick kiss against Keith’s forehead, “Seriously dude, your breath stinks.”

There was a moment of hesitation before Keith pushed himself up on his elbow and said, “You only give Hunk and Pidge forehead kisses.”

“Yeah,” Lance said with a nod, “You don’t like that?”

“No, it’s fine,” Keith rushed to say, “I just thought you still didn’t like me that much.”

“You’re one of my best friends,” Lance admitted, the weight of his words leaving his chest and making him feel light, “I show affection to my best friends.”

Keith’s expression was blank for a moment before he swallowed and said slowly, “Thank you.”

* * *

“You two were snuggling!” Pidge said in a sing-song voice, skipping next to Hunk, “So cute!”

“Shut up,” Keith muttered, his arms crossed over his chest as he walked next to Lance, “You cuddle with Allura all the time.”

“But it’s not as adorable as you two,” Pidge teased.

“Knock it off gremlin,” Lance said as he threw an arm over Keith’s shoulders, “What my amazing best friend and I do is none of your business.”

Keith’s smile when he was called Lance’s best friend was worth all the teasing and joking they received throughout the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft Keith is something I kinda live for and I need Lance being a good friend to him. I just NEED it
> 
> 8/4/2019


	2. Childhood Friends Always Share their Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Lance switch shirts, are both too affectionate, and love how wonderful a friend the other is

“Are you done?” Hunk asked from where he was sitting on his bed, “Cuz I really wanna watch that movie sometime today.”

“Hold on a minute man,” Lance said as he rooted through his friend’s dresser drawer, “You have so many good shirts, why don’t you ever wear them?”

“I work on cars,” Hunk stated, “They’d just get stained. Work shirts are perfectly fine.”

Rolling his eyes, Lance huffed and tried to focus on what he was looking for. It had been a monthly tradition to go see a movie together since Hunk and Lance were nine years old. Lance had known Hunk since they were maybe seven and loved any chance he had to spend time with his best friend, especially if it involved sleepovers and watching movies on the weekends. But now that they were older and a little better off in terms of their finances, Hunk had been the one to shift the monthly movie nights to an actual movie theater.

After going to see a few shows, the two had come up with a few rules that could make the experience better. The first stipulation was that movie they went to see had to be almost done running so there wasn’t a full theater, Lance had learned that the hard way when Hunk had laughed too loud at a funny scene and they were almost kicked out of the show. The second was that Lance got to pick their outfits. Hunk had worn his pajamas to the movies multiple times and not even cared that people stared at his lion print pj pants.

So there Lance was, trying to figure out which of Hunk’s shirts he could use in place of the one he had originally intended on wearing. It was obvious Hunk never cared about fashion and chose comfort over appearance, but as soon as Lance realized his loose dark green t-shirt would suit his friend much better, he had gone into overdrive.

“You look hot,” Lance said, the compliment nothing out of the usual, “I can see why people stare at you while you work. Who doesn’t like a buff man who looks like he’s been kissed by the Samoan gods and blessed with such arm definition–”

“Lance knock it off,” Hunk snorted, his light giggles making the room seem warmer and happier, “It’s kinda tight. I think it’s gonna stretch, but I can get you a new one.”

“Keep it,” Lance said with a smile, holding up a blue button-down shirt with light grey palm trees printed on it, “I’m gonna borrow this.”

Shrugging at the way Lance casually laid claim to his clothes, Hunk said, “You can have it. I don’t even remember where I got that.”

Grinning as he tucked the shirt in and posed in front of Hunk’s mirror, Lance grinned and said with a smile, “I said I was gonna borrow it, not take it.”

* * *

Lance was flirting. Hunk was used to Lance flirting with random people at the movie theater, but he was never prepared for his friend to try and push him into it.

When they were about ten in art class, Lance had told Hunk to go talk to the quiet girl Shay who had been sculpting something. Hunk had frozen up and didn’t know what to do or say when he actually got in front of Shay, the only reason he hadn’t completely failed was because Lance had swooped in with one of his cheesy pickup lines that made the girl smile nervously. That had given Hunk a chance to tease Lance for his obvious bad joke and strike up a conversation with Shay about what she was making.

Lance had always been the social one while Hunk had no problem with his handful of friends and not bothering to make any more than he already had. Of course Lance refused to accept this and insisted on trying to get Hunk to do or say something to someone whenever they were at the movie theater. Hunk didn’t even know if Lance realized he was doing this, but he had no power against his friend’s big blue pleading eyes.

“Just one flex,” Lance asked in a slightly whiney voice, “Please? For me?”

“Why?” Hunk asked with a grin, knowing that if he teased Lance enough he’d end up getting to snack on a few of his friend’s skittles for going through with the request.

“Because you’re my hot best friend,” Lance said with a wink, “And I’ll share my skittles if you do it.”

“Deal,” Hunk said, throwing his arm over Lance’s shoulder in a half hug before turning his attention back to the group of people waiting to buy snacks.

Lance had tried sending a few of his “bi vibes” towards some of the people waiting in line and had earned a few giggles from the women, but Hunk wasn’t sure if he’d catch any attention. He looked more like Lance’ bodyguard than he did his friend, but with the promise of skittles on the line Hunk wasn’t going to jeopardize that.

Not even trying to be subtle, Hunk flexed his arms and grinned unabashedly as Lance hooted and began to fan himself dramatically. The way Lance always pretended to swoon over him never failed to make Hunk smile. Changing to a different pose Hunk led the way to the woman to take their tickets, still flexing with Lance applauding and laughing beside him.

* * *

“I’m falling asleep,” Lance mumbled as he tried to keep his eyes on the screen, “This is boring.”

“It really is trash,” Hunk whispered before taking a sip of his soda pop, “What the heck was her relation to him in the first place?”

Yawning, Lance leaned over to rest his head on Hunk’s shoulder before mumbling, “Don’t know. Don’t care. You’re my pillow now.”

“That’s fine,” Hunk said in a hushed tone, a smile flickering across his face in the darkened room, “Try not to talk in your sleep.”

“I don’t,” Lance whined softly, shifting until he was comfortable against Hunk’s strong frame, “I was talking to the movie.”

Feeling Hunk’s shoulders shake in a suppressed laugh, Lance smiled softly and let himself relax. He liked the shirt Hunk had loaned him more than he’d admit, and Lance really liked how his friend was so compliant with what he wanted right then. Hunk was one of the best people Lance knew and he was lucky to have a best friend like this.

“Hey Hunk,” Lance mumbled, earning a soft hum in reply, “You wanna ditch this and go get ice cream?”

“Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Hance with a passion and never have enough chances or ideas to write it. I love the idea of Lance being a natural flirt with his friends and Hunk just rolling with it. Hope you liked it!
> 
> 8/5/2019


	3. Ice cream, Four Mice, and a Mercury Gameflux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge argues with a child, Allura gets some new pets, and it's a good day for two soulmates in the mall.

“This is so cheesy and clique,” Pidge whined as Allura swung their joined hands back and forth, “Do we have to do this?”

“Absolutely!” Allura said with a smile, squeezing her soulmate’s hand gently, “You’re too perfect not to spoil.”

“I wouldn’t call this spoiling,” Pidge mumbled, keeping their head down to avoid showing how pink their face was turning.

Allura was more than a wonderful soulmate, and an even better friend than Pidge could have ever wished for. Their meeting had been a complete accident with the two of them running into each other in the middle of a mall causing Allura to drop and spill her drink and made Pidge fall down and let out a stream of unintelligible groans. Ten seconds later Allura was dancing around Pidge blabbering out an introduction because soulmate string was connected and they finally met.

Shaking their head in amusement at how Allura talked about her chemistry course, Pidge was thankful that their only string was yellow, symbolizing a platonic relationship instead of red for romantic. In Pidge’s mind, soulmates were something to be treasured, but also someone who would always be there and never turn their back. Allura was better than Pidge thought they deserved, especially since Allura had two soulmate strings and hadn’t met her romantic mate yet.

“You’re thinking too hard again,” Allura said as she pulled Pidge towards an ice cream store, “You get that adorable wrinkle on your nose.”

“No I don’t,” Pidge said haughtily, pulling their hand away to cross their arms, “I was just…thinking.”

“About?” Allura asked, leaning over so she was eye level with the other, “I’ll get you ice cream if you tell me.”

Snorting at the bad attempt at pleading, Pidge shook their head and said with a smile, “You already were.”

“Maybe,” Allura said as they stepped in line, “But I do wish to know what’s on your mind. The way you think fascinates me.”

Another wonderful thing about Allura was how she listened to Pidge and actually cared about what they had to say. Usually it was only Hunk and sometimes Shiro who could keep up with what they had to say, so having someone who didn’t understand what they were saying but would listen to a long detailed explanation made Pidge even more happy that Allura was their friend.

“I,” Pidge began, the words they were looking for trailing away, “I…I really love having you as my best friend.”

The sentiment was poorly delivered, badly worded, disastrously simple, but somehow that was all Allura needed to make her break into the biggest smile Pidge had seen on her all day.

“You’re my best friend too Pidge.”

* * *

Allura really loved Pidge. They were smart, funny, sarcastic, and logical in almost everything they did, but was incredibly sensitive and tried their absolute best to support Allura. Pidge was a rock for Allura to rely on whenever she felt uncomfortable or nervous about anything, specifically her romantic string. Allura hadn’t kept it a secret that she was destined to have two soulmates, and Pidge had beamed when she had told them before congratulating her.

Pidge was supportive and tried their absolute best to strip back their walls for Allura to see their most vulnerable sides.

This was a side Allura didn’t want to see.

“You don’t understand,” Pidge argued, their arms crossed over their chest defiantly, “The mercury gameflux is an incredible machine but the flaws it possesses still make it a flawed device.”

“You just don’t like games,” the kid in front of Pidge said, his eyes narrowed, “Do you even have a mercury gameflux? I bet you have a terrabox.”

Hiding a smile as Pidge groaned and began to argue again, Allura shook her head and looked around the game store. Videogames weren’t her specialty and certainly not her preferred pastime, but Allura had spent hours listening to Pidge talk about different game consoles and devices just so she could understand what her friend loved.

“Pidge,” Allura interjected, looking around as she realized how much noise her friend was making, “I believe you said we could go to the pet store.”

Giving the kid one last look of disapproval, Pidge sighed and turned to follow Allura out of the game store. Falling into a comfortable conversation about Pidge’s dog, the two wandered around the pet store before Allura froze in front of a display of mice.

“You’re not gonna get a mouse, are you?” Pidge asked skeptically, “Do you even know how?”

“I had a hamster once,” Allura said with a smile, “And I’m not going to get one. That would make him so lonely, I’m going to get four of them.”

“Four?” Pidge asked with a lopsided smile before adjusting their glasses, “You’re incredible. I don’t know why I even doubted you.”

Giggling at the comment, Allura took Pidge’s hand in hers again before leading her way to look at the fish. Pidge was more than a platonic soulmate, they were one of Allura’s absolute best friends and she’d go above and beyond for them.

As long as she made a few peanut butter cookies, Pidge would be perfectly fine with Allura’s choice in pets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pallura is too good and I can never find enough fics for it but I tried my best! I hope you guys like this chapter! (If you have any good Pallura fic recs, platonic or otherwise, please drop them in the comments!)


	4. Dancing and Sandwiches Lead to Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Shiro get lunch, they're both giggly messes, and Allur likes dancing way too much

Shiro was used to being pulled into things by Allura, but he never got bored of it. On more than one occasion Allura had insisted on bringing Shiro to attend her ballroom dancing parties, showing the man how to waltz along with a handful of other dances. It was fun, different, and something Shiro never would’ve done on his own, but Allura was the type of friend who wouldn’t take no for an answer and always got her way.

So when Allura heard the music playing loudly over the cafe’s outdoor speakers, she hadn’t hesitated in pulling Shiro up and insisting that they dance. It was strange to weave around the metal chairs and tables with people looking at them, but with Shiro kept his gaze locked on his feet to make sure he was doing the steps right and didn’t lead Allura into anything. Normally Shiro would’ve been embarrassed to have other people watching him make a fool of himself, but the way Allura laughed in delight and sang to the music on the speakers made it all worth it and more.

“Aww,” Someone called loudly, causing Shiro to look up from his sneakers.

Two girls were watching them, smiles on their faces as they looked Shiro and Allura up and down before bursting into light giggles.

Clapping her hands gently, the girl with blue dyed hair cooed, “Couple goals!”

Freezing in place as the two girls made their way inside the cafe, Allura looked at Shiro and dropped the dance position before breaking into a fit of laughter. Taking Shiro’s hand and sitting back down at their table, Allura brushed off the comment from the two girls and began to happily talk about anything that came to mind.

The best part about talking with Allura was that she did almost all the talking and Shiro only had to chime in whenever he thought something was interesting or wanted a part.

“So,” Allura said through a mouthful of her sandwich, “Did you actually forget how to breathe the other night or was Keith overreacting?”

“I’m a master at not performing mandatory things,” Shiro snickered, shoving a few of his chips onto Allura’s plate, “Did I ever tell you about the time I forgot to blink for ten minutes? Big mistake.”

Laughing at her friend’s antics, Allura hit her fist unceremoniously on the table while she gasped for breath between laughs. They kept like that for a while, showing each other things on their phones and giggling at what they found funny but were soon interrupted by the two girls from earlier. Not knowing what they needed, Shiro kept a smile on his face while he took a sip of his drink, hoping Allura would be the one to talk to them instead of him.

“So how long have you two been dating?” the girl with the blue hair asked, her hand resting on her bag and a sweet smile on her face.

In that moment Shiro choked on his drink and laughed, spewing the iced tea across the table at Allura while the rest dribbled down his chin onto the table. Allura gasped at the sudden spray of tea hitting her face before she looked at the girls, the shock and disbelief on her face quickly fading as she began to silently wheeze in laughter. Shaking his head as he tried and failed to speak, Shiro leaned back in his chair and wiped the remnants of his drink off his chin while Allura slowly began to compose herself.

“He’s gay,” Allura choked out between wordless laughter, “We’re not together.”

The look of confusion and concern on the girls’ faces quickly turned to horror as they quickly tried to apologize, the awkwardness of their words only making it harder for Shiro to get a grip.

“It’s fine,” Shiro breathed once he regained himself, “Totally fine. Just wasn’t expecting that.”

“I don’t know why that was so funny,” Allura giggled, her hand over her mouth to hide her smile, “But we’ve been friends for years.”

“Do you get asked that a lot?” one of the girls asked, “You two get along so well, it just seemed natural.”

“Flor, they’re friends,” the other hissed, elbowing the other unceremoniously.

Watching in amusement as the two friends bickered shyly, Shiro exchanged a look with Allura before saying, “This is actually the first time.”

“It certainly livened up the afternoon,” Allura commented, wiping her face and shirt off with a napkin.

Watching as the two girls gave another rushed apology before hurrying off, Shiro shook his head and asked, “I’m never gonna live that down, am I?”

“Not a chance,” Allura grinned, “We’re both disasters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by a video from JaidenAnimations and whenever I think something is too funny, I always end up spewing my drink or just dribbling it down my face like an imbecile so I had to project that on Shiro. Platonic Shallura is a wonderful pairing and I need more of it in my life.
> 
> 8/7/2019


	5. Tired Cuddles Usually End with a Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Keith spend some time together, but Keith isn't feeling like doing anything and is guilty about not participating

“Dude,” Hunk said as he rubbed Keith’s back, “You sound terrible.”

“I’m tired,” Keith mumbled, guilt bubbling up in his chest, “I just wanna sleep.”

“Then take a nap,” Hunk said, shifting on the couch they were sharing, “We’re bros, it’s all good.”

They were bros and really good friends, but Keith still felt bad about it. He had been tired all week for no specific reason and when he finally got to spend some time with Hunk one on one, all he wanted to do was rest or read a book on his own. Everything just made Keith even more frustrated the more upset and angry at himself when he realized Hunk had cleared plans specifically so he could hang out.

“I’m wasting your time,” Keith said, hating how he never felt good enough to be Hunk’s friend.

Even after experiencing a rare case of platonic hanahaki, Keith had struggled with letting himself just be around Hunk. His flowers had been yellow zinnias and even now Keith still couldn’t remember what they symbolized apart from something about daily remembrance. But Hunk had been amazing about the hanahaki and had even encouraged Keith through the vocal rehab he had to undergo after putting it off for too long.

Keith just felt like he had to repay Hunk in some way, and every time he tried he seemed to fail.

* * *

Hunk could tell when one of his best friends was upset, and being resistant during a cuddle session was Keith’s telltale sign that something was wrong.

“Talk to me,” Hunk said, rubbing gentle circles on Keith’s back, “We don’t have to do anything, I just wanna be with you.”

“You had plans,” Keith said softly, “I wanna do something, I’m just so damn tired and I don’t know why.”

Smiling at the way the other pressed his face against his chest, Hunk said calmly, “Breathe. We can nap for a while and then bake some cookies if you want. Or I can bake them and you can just sit and watch. Does that sound okay?”

There was a slight pause before Keith nodded and mumbled, “I guess. I just don’t wanna do anything.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Hunk said reassuringly, “But I do need you to give me a proper hug.”

That elicited a soft laugh from Keith and brought a gentle smile to his face.

“Fine.”

“Feel a bit better?” Hunk asked, noticing how the frown lines on Keith’s forehead were fading slightly.

Nodding as he hugged the other Keith mumbled, “Thanks. Sorry.”

“No apologizing,” Hunk said firmly, not willing to hear his friend talk badly about himself, “We’re just hanging out having a good time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been feeling tired so much lately and I kinda projected that exhaustion onto Keith in this chapter.
> 
> 8/8/2019


	6. Bad Movies and Uno Need Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Shiro have lunch together and Shiro has no problem sharing his food. Like ever.

“Can I have a bit of your sandwich?” Hunk asked, “You were right about the ham being better.”

“Told you,” Shiro teased before offering his food to Hunk with a smile, “Unlike Keith, I don’t believe in cooties or getting sick from double-dipping and stuff.”

“Thank god,” Hunk said, taking the sandwich from his friend, “Lance has gotten on me for that so much, the chips are too big to get enough dip on them the first time.”

Laughing at how Lance always managed to nitpick something about everyone’s eating habits or table manners, Shiro took a sip of his drink. Going out for lunch with Hunk was always fun and relaxing. The restaurants were always good because Hunk had standards, they both liked similar things so sharing their meals had become second nature, and Shiro just like the conversations he had with Hunk. It truly amazed Shiro how talented and skilled Hunk was and how unless Lance was bragging about him or it was being applied, it never came up in a regular conversation

“So,” Hunk said, interrupting Shiro’s loose train of thought, “Do you have anything to do on Friday?”

“Nope,” Shiro replied while he crushed a chip, “Keith and I were gonna go out but he canceled so he could spend some time with Pidge. Why?”

“Nothing important,” Hunk shrugged, a smile still on his face as he placed what was left of Shiro’s sandwich back on his plate, “I was just wondering if you’d wanna join me and Allura for some bad movies and popcorn.”

A smile crept across Shiro’s face at the idea of getting to sit around and do nothing with two of his favorite people before he nodded and said, “That would be awesome. Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Hunk said with a shrug, “Do you want some of my chips?”

* * *

Hunk loved spending time with his friends especially when they were at his house watching movies with him, but this was on an entirely different level of fun. Allura had started a pillow fight not five minutes into the first movie, resulting in everyone joining in and quickly realizing that they would have to keep going all night to declare a winner and quickly switched to playing uno while the movie played.

“Yellow,” Hunk said with a grin as he placed down a card, “Shiro pass the cookies.”

“You can finish mine if you want,” Shiro said, nudging his paper plate closer to Hunk while he glared at his hand, “I’m making it red.”

“You two are trying to team up on me,” Allura groaned as she moved to pick up another few cards, “I want another cookie.”

“Then go get one,” Shiro snickered, sharing a smile with Hunk.

Placing her hand down Allura moved to go get another treat while Hunk made his move.

“You sure you don’t wanna finish that?” Hunk asked, eyeing Shiro’s cookie, “Cuz as soon as you say the word it’s mine and I’m never giving it back,”

“I already said it was yours,” Shiro said, fingering through the cards he held before asking, “Do you have any plus twos? I wanna crush Ally.”

Grinning Hunk shook his head and quickly bit into the treat Shiro had surrendered to him and turned his attention to the movie. This was fun, even if it got loud at times, or felt like he needed a quick break to regroup, Hunk enjoyed hanging out with Shiro and Allura together, and he especially liked how he could share his snacks with them and not be judged by Lance for being unhygienic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually met someone who thought sharing food was gross and she thought I was nuts for finishing off a classmate's bag of chips. You could give me a half-eaten candy bar and I'd be happy
> 
> 8/9/2019

**Author's Note:**

> I love these week-long writing challenges and honestly can't wait to do this! Platonic love is something I adore seeing and reading about and can't help but write, so Gentron week is something I've been looking forward to for a while now.
> 
> Drop by and visit my tumblr [sleepyssnail](https://sleepyssnail.tumblr.com/) for more of my writing, weird thoughts, and edits.


End file.
